kirbys_wonderful_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
For the KWA wiki, we need rules that way we don't have every article thrown into chaos. Rules #Be nice to your fellow users. No telling them to "F off" or things similar to that #No vandalism. "Vandalism is the conspicuous defacement or destruction of a structure, a symbol, or information against the will of the owner/governing body. In the context of an online community project, it is a usually deliberate attempt to damage the usefulness of content for other viewers." If you think your edit falls under this, then don't publish it, or message me about if I'm okay with it. #Don't change personalities of characters. #If a character has yet to make an appearance in a comic, try not editing it as info about those characters is scarce. I sometimes protect characters who haven't appeared, such as Magolor. #Milking is banned. In case you don't know what that is, it's where you remove a paragraph on an article and add it letter by letter until the paragraph is back. This is done to get badge points. This happened on an old wiki and made the history section cluttered. Not like milking would help, I can't turn on badges because wikia won't let me for some reason. I have to message them or something. #Don't add unneccesary things to articles, such as "easter eggs" in the navboxes. This also includes comments about the character/comic. There's a comments section for a reason. #Don't beg me for admin. You have to earn it. #If you don't like something on the wiki, don't vandalize it or make a huge deal about it. This doesn't mean you can't say you dislike it in my face, just don't like start a war on the wiki over it. Allowed Example; "Mr. Loser, I don't like the fact that the Super Star comics have their own category." Bad Example; "WHY, WHY DO THE SUPER STAR COMICS HAVE A CATEGORY. MR. LOSER CAN'T RUN A WIKI. TEMPLATE:DELETE. ARGH, MR. LOSER, REMOVE THIS CATEGORY!"' #If you break a rule, don't play the victim card. For example, someone once vandalized an article on another wiki. He proceeded to blame it on one of the characters, and then confessed to doing it. Then he said it was a "shitpost" and was not against the rules, despite the "shitpost" making the edit fall under the definition I gave for rule 2. #Follow the rules. Punishments Breaking a rule the first few times will result in a warning. The amount varies depending on which rules you break. Different rules may result in more warnings. If it's the same rule then the warnings might be shorter. Rule 2 is the one where I have the shortest paitence, breaking it twice in a row will result in a block. After a few warnings, you will start to get blocked from editing the wiki. There are certain rules that will be more severe than others. #Rule 10: The rules exist for a reason. #Rule 2: As said above, this is the one that will get you banned. #Rule 1: There's certain phrases that will be more severe than others. Saying "F you" at someone will probably get you a warning or something. I may detect some sarcasm in some jokes. If you message me out of the blue with the N word being the only thing in your message, i'll just tell you to wash your mouth with soap. If you tell someone "F you" after a series of messages then we're talking. #Rule 5: What's the point of doing it if there's no badges. #Rule 3: So I know this one person who used to change personalities of certain characters, and to be honest I'm kinda sick of seeing a character have a "better" personality. #Rule 6: Comments section. Use it. #Rule 9: That's gonna make me more annoyed at you. #Rule 8: Stop whining at me. #Rule 4: I'll just revert it and tell you that your info isn't really that useful to the article. #Rule 7: I'll ignore you if you keep messaging me. If you spam me with it then you could get blocked. Category:Misc